


Relief

by slightlyanxiousmonster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ardyn uses mind control to keep Ignis blissed out, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyanxiousmonster/pseuds/slightlyanxiousmonster
Summary: Ignis is stressed all to hell. Ardyn uses his shady, vaguely hypnotic mind-controlling magic to help Ignis relax... The fact that he's more susceptible to Ardyn's advances at that time is a pleasant side-effect.





	

Ignis recalls the events of the last hour in the same way one would remember a favorite film from one’s childhood: All snapshots and disconnected details, emotions floating untethered from the events that had borne them. He knows that he had fought Ardyn. He remembers fists, the taste of the carpet in his mouth as he was thrown to the ground, the thump of a boot striking the back of Ardyn’s knee. He remembers crying, somehow, though he isn’t sure why. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is the feel of Ardyn’s hands in his hair, twisting painfully as Ignis presses his tongue to the underside of Ardyn’s cock. 

“Very good,” Ardyn says, and Ignis’ lips twitch in a brief smile. _Yes._ He’s never felt so at peace in his life. He is aware of his own nakedness in contrast to Ardyn’s many layers, aware of the way that Ardyn’s jacket brushes against his bare arms. But that’s only right. It’s how it’s supposed to be. He sighs through his nose and runs his tongue along Ardyn's shaft, and closes his eyes in pleasure as he feels coarse hair brush against his cheek. 

“What a worshipful little cockslut you turned out to be,” Ardyn says, and Ignis nearly moans in agreement. His movements languid, as though he is moving through deep water, Ignis fondles Ardyn’s balls with one hand as he licks his way back to the tip. “So much better than those useless friends of yours.”

It feels like someone is screaming in the back of Ignis’ mind, but the sound is too far away for him to care. “Yes,” he says, and wraps his lips around the head, enveloping it in a tight heat. 

“This is what you were made for,” Ardyn says. “What a waste all those years of training must have been, when what you really needed,” his hips jerk forward, and Ignis feels Ardyn’s dick slide a few more inches into his mouth, “was to let yourself be this. _Mine._ ” His voice is so gentle that Ignis may cry. “My whore.”

Ignis tries to relax his throat, and bobs down to take Ardyn’s length in full. He can feel himself start to gag as the head bumps against the roof of his mouth on the way down, but then there’s that _blissful_ feeling again, and he swallows around it, and the wet, desperate sounds he’s making seem faraway and unimportant. 

“Hold still,” Ardyn orders, and Ignis shivers with the need for instant obedience. He keeps his lips pressed around Ardyn’s cock as the man starts fucking his face in slow, deliberate thrusts, and rests his hands on the floor on either side of him to keep himself steady, steady.

When Ardyn pulls fully out of him, Ignis is panting and somehow bereft, yearning to be filled again. Ardyn laughs, and he _whimpers._

“This is the best part,” Ardyn says, and Ignis knows it is true. His lips stay parted, and he looks up at Ardyn with a trusting, soulful gaze, overwhelmed by the lazy feeling of pleasure that winds through his limbs. Ardyn smiles, and his hand pulls at his cock in swift, efficient strokes.

And then there’s warmth on Ignis’ face, and thick strings of come land on his lips and hair, sliding down his chin and along the side of one eye. He hums contentedly, and leans his head back, delighting in the feel of Ardyn’s seed trailing from his lips in sticky strands. 

“We must do this again,” Ardyn says. “This is a good look on you.”

Ignis can only nod.

“You can take care of yourself when I’ve gone, pet,” Ardyn says, and Ignis sighs, too far gone to respond properly. He waits for Ardyn to leave the room, and then reaches for his own aching erection, bringing himself to orgasm in a few short movements. 

He comes with a ragged moan, and only then, as he lies back against a cheap motel bed, naked, covered in come and sweat and long red nail marks, does he remember.

 

It’s been two weeks since that night at the hotel, and Ignis can’t seem to relax.

He hates himself for being so caught off guard, hates that he’d been there, on his _knees_ for Ardyn, with not a thought but for a base desire for pleasure. He finds himself thinking about it on long rides in the car, when the road seems to stretch out in an ongoing curve with no end. The feeling of stepping out of himself, of not having to analyze or plan or deal with petty squabbles and debates over what to cook for dinner. And then the ease in his shoulders and neck that had lasted for quite a few hours after—Ignis had slept well for the first time in weeks, that night, and that fact alone troubles him more than anything else. 

He hasn’t told the others. They don’t need to know.

He’s on edge by the time they finally pull into Lestallum. Noct and Gladio are fighting over the last skirmish with Imperial soldiers, Prompto is begging to go to an arcade for five minutes, guys, and Ignis, Ignis just wants…

Just _wants._ He tells the others that he’s going to check in at the Inn early, maybe go shopping for supplies, but stresses that for once, just for tonight, he’s going to do it alone. Noct gives him a funny look, and Gladio sighs, but Ignis gets his night off. He decides to head straight for the Leville, first, just to square away their rooms, but when he gets to the counter, the man at the front desk holds up a hand.

“Room 207,” he says. “Second floor.”

“Pardon? No, I’m here to reserve a—“

“207,” the man says, again, and hands him a key. Ignis takes it, and his stomach drops as he eyes the winding stairs to the second floor. 

The muscles of his back lock up tight as he makes his way down the hall. Room 207 is at the very end: A balcony room, no doubt, one of the suites that Noct occasionally asks for when he’s tired of sleeping in tents for days on end. Ignis takes a breath before he sets the key in the lock, and the door swings open at his touch.

“Good evening, pet.”

Ignis straightens at the unmistakable sound of Ardyn’s voice from within, and doesn’t move.

“Do come in. You’re letting the cold air out.”

Ardyn appears from the adjoining room, broad shouldered and smiling, but Ignis notes that his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He grabs Ignis by the collar and pulls him a step into the room, and closes the door after him. 

“There,” he says.

“What _is_ this?” Ignis asks. “How did they know to give me a—“

“Ignis,” Ardyn says. He places his hands on Ignis’ shoulders and looks down on him. “May I call you Ignis? I feel as though we’ve reached that point, don’t you? I simply wanted to do you a favor.”

“A _favor?_ ” Ignis chokes out. 

“Indeed.” Ardyn taps Ignis’ chin and chuckles when the younger man turns aside. “I’ve seen you, pet. So responsible. So reliable. So deliciously high-strung. You need someone to put you at _ease._ ” When he says the last word, there’s a brief, _wondrous_ moment of pure pleasure and mindless languor that pours through Ignis’ body, before it drains away like a sudden chill. 

“Yes,” Ardyn says, as Ignis shudders with the loss of it. “Like that.”

Ignis considers his options. His mind is still clear. He can turn around if he wants to, fight Ardyn off if he has to. Gladio, Prompto and Noct are a phone call away. A dozen scenarios run through his mind in a rush, clamoring for attention.

He drops to his knees.

Ardyn’s smile broadens, and that slow, hazy fog of comfort rolls over Ignis in a wave. His shoulders slump. He rests on his heels, takes a deep breath, and marvels at how _right_ it feels to see Ardyn from this angle. He wonders why he ever felt concern for this in the first place. Why should he? It has always been Ignis’ job to bend and obey. 

Ardyn’s hands grip the back of his head. “Poor little slut,” he says. “How you missed this.”

“Yes,” Ignis says, and tears of relief spring to his eyes as Ardyn drags him to the bed.

“You will come from this,” Ardyn tells him, later, as Ignis’ lips wrap around the chancellor’s cock once more. Ignis moans in affirmation, feels his own length pressed hard and tight against his stomach at the command in Ardyn’s tone. And when Ardyn yanks Ignis down and leans into his mouth, making him twitch and swallow around his girth, Ignis comes, messy and hot and so hard that his vision goes white. Then he’s being stripped by Ardyn’s strong, firm hands, and he sighs at the feeling of being positioned and shifted and molded until there’s nothing left of him but want, but _need._

When Ardyn finally presses himself into Ignis’ entrance and pushes his way inside, Ignis rolls his hips back to meet him. Ardyn’s cock burns as it stretches his sensitive rim, but Ignis feels nothing but pride that his body is so well matched, so _perfect,_ so ready for bringing Ardyn to release. That’s all he wants, all he’s ever wanted, and he cries out with the joy of it as Ardyn pulls him deeper into his true, undeniable purpose.


End file.
